The Angry Secret Saturdays Movie
Here's the cast from the Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Angry Birds Movie" Cast *Red - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Young Red - Young Zak (The Secret Saturdays) *Bomb - Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Chuck - Buzzy The Crow *Mighty Eagle - Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Aidan McGarw - Lodestar (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Kallan Holley - Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Terence - Yogi Bear *Brad Bird - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Poppy - Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim (TV Series)) *Stella - Gwen (Ben 10) *Matilda - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) *Eva - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Earl - Huckleberry Hound *Bubbles - Donald Duck (Disney) *Hal - Chester (Bunnicula) *Hai's Girlfriend - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) *Early Bird - Harvey Beaks *Early's 2nd Brother - Chowder *Mime - Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros) *Ross - Heather (Gadget Boy and Heather/Gadget Boy's Adventures in History) *Cyrus - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Greg - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Tiny - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Betty Bird - Princess Maire (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Olive - Cornfed (Duckman) *Billy the Sign - Sir Loungelot (Blazing Dragons) *Monty the Bird - Rover Dangerfield *Maya the Bird - Power Pooch (The Wacky World of Tex Avery) *Johnny the Bird - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Clayton the Waiter Bird - Junior (Storks; 2016) *Matilda's Boyfriend - Rolly (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) *Willow - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Day Care Teacher Bird - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Edward - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Judge Peckinpah - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Photog - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mini Leonard - Hokey Wolf *Shirley - Shreeky (The Care Bears Family) *Plane - Darkwing Duck *Slingshot - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Castle - Baby Huey *Dan the Saxophone Bird - Screwy Squirrel *Yoga Instructor - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Hug Trader - Pig (Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket) *Timothy - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Sophie Bird - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Monty Pig - Rika (Digimon Tamers) *Chief Pig - Owen (Total Drama) *Forman Pig - Rip (The Ripping Friends) *The Blues - Horton the Elephant (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss), Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) and Eek! the Cat *Dylan Hatchling - Alex (Mummy Nanny) *Samantha Hatchling - Samantha Elsewhere (Mummy Nanny) *Rodney Pig - Trent (Total Drama) *Hamilton Pig - Max (Total Drama) *Hatchling Singers - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) *Petunia - Peppa Pig *New Plane - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *King Mudbeard - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Lenoard - Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) *Lenoard's Friends - Evil Twist, Evil Ian Kelley, Evil Surly and,Evil Lincoln Loud Evil Inspector Gadget and,Evil Gadget Boy, Evil Bunnicula *Huge Castle - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Red's Guards - Cheerleaders (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies) *Ice Bird - Evan Daniels (X-Men Evolution) *Billy - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Red's Treehouse - Bolt *Snake Girl - Beverly (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Doll #1 - Michelle (PINY Institute of New York) *Doll #2 - Dory (PINY Institute of New York) *Doll #3 - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Angry Birds Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Sony Pictures Animation and AnimalLogic Spoofs Category:Universal Pictures Category:Crest Animation Studios Category:Universal Animation Studios